


Документ о запрещении разрушающих чувств, называемых также «невзаимная любовь»

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Collections: Верлибры





	Документ о запрещении разрушающих чувств, называемых также «невзаимная любовь»

Как однажды говорил Маяковский  
В противовес вездесущему, всепроникающему —  
Что, не забыв первой любви,  
Не получится узнать и последней.  
Так скажу и я,  
Как маятником качну чугун чувств,  
Откажусь от кислотного, разъедающего,  
Проступающего через трещины в черепе.  
Через разлад в мыслях, в ненастроенных струнах,  
Как пиявка ошибки в выверенном концерте.

Я скажу — я ведь человек,  
Я ведь наделена правом выбора,  
И страдать ведь — оно тоже выбор?

Я могу, как собак приучают,  
Как заставляют их на задние лапы вставать:  
Я дощечки крест-накрест закину,  
А к ним — нервишечек лески,  
Сосудов, нейронов, всего багрового и одуванчикового,  
Этого мучительно органического —  
И когда какая-то гнусная мысль, какая-то чёртова порча  
Полезет в мой и так натерпевшийся организм,  
Я дёрну, а её — будто током,  
Будто провели во мне всеохватывающую электрификацию.

И со временем такой терапии, такого карательного лечения  
Эти подлые, гадкие, омерзительные пресмыкающиеся,  
Эти ошмётки общества, сгнившие зубы, распухшие печени,  
Битком набитые вены, неповоротливые рождественские сердца,  
Все они поймут, что я — дохлый номер, что тут ловить нечего,  
Что я свободна от этой прозаически нудной романтики,  
Что не ведусь на эти дешёвые трюки, на эти уличные фокусы,  
На этих мошенников, воров и разбойников.

И тогда мне перестанут подкладывать под корку отраву,  
А я перестану ложиться в кровать с наточенным топором.

И равноугольное солнце с утра, дешёвой сигаретой дымя, постучится в моё окно —  
И мы будем вместе до ночи курить  
И сбрасывать пепел на меняющиеся поминутно улицы.


End file.
